Dominion Domination
by SodiumMan
Summary: Mengsk gets handsy with Duke, then some weird time-travel stuff happens. DukexMengsk, KerriganxiKerrigan
1. Chapter 1

4 u crimm. 3 5ever.

...

"I'm offering you a position in my cabinet, not some backwater post. Do not test my patience, Edmund."

Edmund Duke, former general of the Confederacy of Man, gazed upward at those terrible grey eyes, swirling storm clouds under a heavy brow. Arcturus Mengsk was not a man easily denied, Edmund was finding out. Ever since his rescue and reluctant defection into the ranks of the Dominion, Edmund had been harried almost non-stop by the rebel leader. Soft touches in the hallways, smoldering glances during meal times, and now Mengsk had moved Edmund's quarters next to his own, for "special supervision."

"You cannot do this, Mengsk!" Edmund blustered. He was used to being in control, the man with the power. He had never felt more old or small than when Mengsk had finally cornered him after dinner. He could smell the cheap bourbon on his breath as he leaned in closer, his salt and pepper hair wet from a shower. He wore nothing but a towel, and his muscled body glistened in the dim lights of the Hyperion's captain's quarters. Edmund couldn't help but stare at his magnificent chest hair, a grey jungle that swirled and tumbled across the man's chest and arms. Trying to tear his eyes away, Edmund made the mistake of looking down. An enormous bulge reared from the front of Megnsk's towel, mighty and trembling, eager for its prey. Edmund felt his body stiffen in shock, and certain parts of him were certainly stiffer than others.

A calloused finger snaked its way under his chin and lifted his unresisting head upward to gaze back into smoky eyes. Those eyes were getting larger. Mengsk was leaning in, Edmund realized dully. Edmund felt the scratchy bristles of Mengsk's beard as their lips locked. Mengsk's tongue swooped past Edmund's defenseless lips like a squadron of cloaked Wraiths on a bombing run. Mengsk's body moved in, and Edmund's responded in like. Their erections touched gently through their fabric; Edmund was reminded of a replication of an Old Earth painting, where Adam and God gently touched fingers during the creation of man. It was just like that, but with their penises, he reflected.

The two men stumbled around the room as Mengsk fumbled frantically with Edmund's buttons, removing his battered Confederate officer's jacket and the thin wool pants. He tossed Edmund naked on to his enormous love-bed, a red and pink lace monstrosity shaped into a giant heart (a relic from Old Earth). Edmund sank immediately into its downy depths. Edmund felt as helpless as a Japanese school girl. Mengsk stood before him and triumphantly tore off his towel. Edmund felt faint. Looming before him was the largest and most veiny penis he had ever seen in his life. It was almost as thick as his wrist and precum drooled from its large purple head. It reminded him of the Zerg Hydralisk; large, hungry, and dangerous.

"Arcturus you can't possibly expect me to-"

Stars exploded across Edmund's vision as Mengsk slapped him across the face with his massive battlecruiser.

"That's _Commander Mengsk_ to you, Confederate scum," he growled. His stormy eyes were filled with a dark fury. This storm had been brewing for years, Edmund realized, and now it was about to break. It excited him more than anything had ever in his life. This was _real_ power, not the petty words that the Senate or the Council back on Tarsonis bantered about. This was the raw primal force the Edmund had craved all his life.

"Yes Command Mengsk," he mumbled, rubbing his cheek. That was a mistake because another lightning fast penis-slap sent him reeling back into the bed.

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK, WORM?" the Dominion leader roared.

Edmund could feel his cheeks reddening from the blows and he wisely remained silent.

"That's better."

Mengsk clambered onto the bed and straddled Edmund's face, his giant Gauss Rifle positioned directly in front of Edmund's mouth.

"Time for the Yamato Canon," he said, grinning sadistically.

Edmund opened his mouth to protest, and Mengsk shoved it in with fury. He pumped his marine in and out of Edmund's bunker so fast that Edmund wondered if Mengsk had been taking stim packs, or at least he tried to think. Thoughts became difficult with a monster cock sliding down your throat, and huge sweaty balls slapping your chin. Edmund kept conscious, if barely.

Grunting like an enraged Ultralisk, Mengsk grabbed him by the back of his head and pushed him down the full length of his man-rod, leaving Edmund gasping for air. Drooling madly, Edmund tried to pull the dick out of his mouth to breath, but Mengsk's grip was iron. Gurgling obscenely, Edmund began to flail as he felt his eyes begin to roll back. Panic welled in his chest. He was going to die with a Dominion dick jammed down his throat. As his vision began to go black, the Dominion leader threw the ex-general off his love-log with a triumphant cry.

"Your ass is mine, Confederate," he growled, flipping Edmund onto his stomach.

Edmund, still trying to regain his breath, could only limply roll over as Mengsk bit playfully at the nape of his neck. "Here comes the rush," he whispered huskily into Edmund's ear.

Before Edmund could ask what that meant, he felt the head scouting the entrance of his main.

"No!" was all he could get out before the searing blaze of a firebat's flamethrower shot up through his anus.

"Let…me…show…you…my…siege….mode!" Mengsk cried, thrusting with each syllable.

Each impact shuddered through Edmund's body, rippling from his barracks to his command center, BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

"A-ah! Ah! Aaaaaaaah!" Edmund cried, his body flushed with pleasure. Mengsk reached one thick hand around and grasped Edmund's erect Vulture and began jacking it off as he the speed of his thrusting. With one more might thrust, Mengsk launched a nuclear strike into Edmund and Edmund exploded at the same time. The force of the orgasm was so strong that it felt like the ship was shuddering around him. He lay there, face down panting in a glow of after-sex, when he realized it hadn't been his imagination, the ship _was_ shuddering around him. A klaxon began to blare.

"Attack! We're under attack!" Mengsk shouted, popping out of Edmund with a wet _splurch_. He grabbed a robe and rushed out the door. Edmund knew he should get up and get dressed, he should get ready to defend the ship from whatever force was upon them, but he was not as young as he used to be, and he just felt so _tired_… Naked and covered in semen, Edmund Duke drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights bathed everything in red, a sea of blood. Mengsk came storming into the corridor like a tempest.

"Report!"

"It was some kind of warp technology. The aftershock disabled our power, and the…thing has barricaded itself on the bridge, sir." Sarah Kerrigan replied from her position on the ground. She cradled Jim's head in her lap. It had all happened so fast—they had been talking, for once not about the mission or Mengsk or Duke or the Zerg. Jim had been telling her about his childhood, she of hers. For one brief moment they could pretend they were normal, that he wasn't an ex-outlaw, and she wasn't…what she was. What the Confederacy had made her.

"Protoss?"

"There is a good chance sir. The barricade is made of psionic energy."

There had been a faint hum in the air. She should have noticed it. But she had been lost in the way Jim stared at her, the soft drawl of his voice…

"Can you get past it?"

"I…I think so sir. The energy feels…familiar."

The air had ripped apart in fury, a violent intrusion of a mass that had not been there before. They had been blown back, smashed into the cold neosteel wall of the ship. Jim had recovered faster than her, jumping to his feet, drawing his pistol. Whatever had invaded the ship was fast. Before Jim could get a shot off, it lashed out and struck him across the chest, leaving a deep gash. It then fled toward the bridge. All she remembered were the eyes—golden and burning, seething with hate.

"Then do it."

"Yes sir."

Sarah rose slowly. A medic would be arriving soon to help Jim, she knew. She still didn't want to leave him, but she had her orders. He lay there, pale and sweating, his eyes closed. His thoughts were chaos. Through the storm, one thought repeated itself, a mantra, a prayer. _No. No. It couldn't have been. No._

And then, underneath, a whisper, _I won't let it happen. I can save her._

She walked through the narrow hallways toward the bridge. The alarms had stopped, and the ship sat as quiet as the dead. Her footsteps echoed softly on the steel, lonely noises quickly eaten once again by the silence. Ahead of her were the bridge doors. Across them shone a faint glimmer, a ripple in the air that only she could see. She approached the barrier, feeling it with her mind. It felt so familiar, like a fleeting dream. But there was something absolutely alien about it too, something malevolent and full of pain, dark streaks marring a soft light.

Slowly, she pressed against the barrier, and it parted for her. She was in; sealed together with whatever lay on the other side of the thick gray doors. The auxiliary power had finally kicked in, and the doors opened with a soft _whoosh_.

It stood there, back turned to her. They're assumption that it was Protoss was wrong, she saw. The creature was Zerg in origin; a dark mottled carapace of purple covered its body, and from its back sprouted massive wings of bone, ending in sharp claws. It was human in shape. There was nothing in their databases that matched this, but that wasn't too surprising. The Zerg were always evolving, adapting to their enemies. Had the Zerg learned to assimilate humans?

"At long last," the creature said, turning. Sarah's vision swam; she took a step back, and another, until she ran into the closed doors and couldn't go any further. It was impossible. She felt light headed, her knees were shaking. She wanted to vomit. The creature standing before her- the Zerg monstrosity- had her face. Spines jutted from her legs and arms, her hair a mass of tentacles. Each hand was tipped with inch-long talons that looked wickedly sharp. Her face was a pale gray-green, although the rest of her body was covered in mottled brown and purple. And the eyes. The burning gold eyes, the cores of suns staring out at her.

"What…" Sarah managed to finally gasp out.

"I had forgotten how pretty I was," murmured the Zerg-Sarah, walking toward her. She reached one taloned hand up and ran the back of her hand down the side of Sarah's face. It felt cold and rough, like being stroked by a sandy seashell.

"What _are_ you?"

"Me?" the Zerg-Sarah gave a throaty chuckle. "I am the Queen of Blades, she who sits highest among the Zerg, first of those favored by the Overmind, and then first among the Zerg. I am the Queen Bitch of the Universe; I am the slayer of Protoss and Terran alike. But," her plump lips, a purple so dark that they were almost black, curved into a wicked smile, "I think the question you _really_ want to ask is…_Who_ am I?"

The psychic shield around Zerg-Sarah's mind fell, just for an instant, and a torrent of visions flooded Sarah's mind. Her—human her—on Tarsonis. The planet burned around her, dust and smoke so thick in the air that it felt like evening despite the sun shining brightly above. She was against a wall, down to her last clip of ammo. Calling for help. Scared. She was so scared. A Hydralisk slithered around the corner, she shot it. A Zergling. Another Zergling. Two more Hydralisks. She was still calling for help, for someone, anyone. Another Hydralisk. Three more Zerglings. And then she pulled the trigger one more time, and the gun went _click_. Despair, then blackness.

"Stop!" Sarah cried, covering her ears, a futile attempt to stop the flow of images. She sank to her knees. As abruptly as they had started, the visions stopped.

"Shhh," whispered Infested-Sarah, kneeling next to her. "It hurt, but we are stronger for it. When the time comes, you must embrace it." She wiped the tears from Sarah's face, tears Sarah hadn't even realized she had cried. She hadn't cried since before the Academy. The Confederacy had no use for tears.

Gently, so her claws would not scratch her, Infested-Sarah lifted Sarah's face to stare into hers. Pale blue stared into golden orange.

"They will never hurt us again."

Sarah wasn't sure if it was a whisper or an echo of a thought. Infested-Sarah leaned in, and their lips met. It started out tender, but it became more urgent. Infested-Sarah's lips tasted salty, almost bitter. They were surprisingly soft. A soft moan escaped her. Or was it other-Sarah? Somewhere, the psychic barrier surrounding other-Sarah's mind had dropped, and their thoughts and sensations entwined even as their tongues did. A hand grasped a breast and pleasure shot through her body. But whose hand? Whose body? The line between them had melted, and now there was only Sarah. She gasped as her tongue swirled around her nipple, pink and aroused. Her hand massaged the other one as her legs entwined. She nibbled on her neck, but gently, so her sharp teeth wouldn't pierce the skin. Her hand trailed down her spine, leaving shivers in its wake. She began a trail of kisses, starting from the neck downward. Slow, intoxicating kisses that nearly drove her mad with desire. From the neck to the collarbone, a detour for each breast, a delicious line down her flat taut stomach. She thrust her sex forward, puff and wet with desire, desperate to get relief. But Sarah merely smiled, and kissed each thigh. Slowly, sensuously, as she stared into her eyes, taunting her. She tried to grab the back of her head and force her toward her dripping desire, an almost feral growl escaping her lips, but she stopped just short of it. She stared at her sex, admiring the puffy lips, the light covering of downy red hair. Her long tongue snaked out and gave the burning mound a lick.

"A-aaah…" moaned Sarah.

As if that were the signal, Sarah dove into the mound, attacking it with her lips and tongue with wild abandon. A scream echoed through the hallways as she came almost immediately and began quickly building toward another. Her whole body was shaking with pleasure, wave upon relentless wave. She wanted to rip off her skin, she wanted to burst into flames, she was going insane, she was melting, she was burning. The sweet taste of her juices filled her mouth, arousing her further. She arched her back and clawed at her sides, her talons leaving thin trails of red as they rent the skin. The pain only heightened the sensations of pleasure, and drove her to lick even faster. Sparks flew around them as her wings spasmed in pleasure, raking the instruments that lined the walls. She was surrounded by a galaxy, her own galaxy, stars being born and dying around her in an instant. Her pleasure was eternity. Fingers, tongue, lips, the attack never stopped, and her entire being was one raw pulsing nerve of endless ecstasy. Nothing else existed but the moment, nothing else mattered.

Sarah woke slowly. The room was dark, except for the occasional spark from broken machinery. Her body was covered in scratches, blood smeared across her body. Her suit—woven with a polymer alloy that was supposed to be resilient enough to even withstand the feared Protoss Psiblade—lay in tatters around her. She fell down the first time she tried to stand, her limbs felt like jelly. Slowly, she searched the room, finally finding an emergency enviro-suit to wear. Donning the bulky suit, she staggered out the door. The last several hours felt like a dream…or at least the parts that she could remember, which weren't many. Dark lips, burning eyes. _They will never hurt us again_. The thought was a whisper of a whisper, flitting through her mind for just an instant.

"Sarah!" Jim jumped to his feet. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I…I'm fine," she replied slowly. And for the first time in her life, she meant it.

"You sure?" he asked, searching her eyes. "Well, if you say so. Megnsk wants you to report to his quarters. I think he's getting ready to assault Tarsonis."

_Tarsonis…They will never hurt us again._

"Thanks, Jim, I'll head right over."

"Sarah." He grabbed her arm as she moved past him. "Be careful. I'll see you around?"

She gave him a soft smile. "Yeah. Goodbye, Jim."


End file.
